1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair removal systems and more particularly pertains to a new hair collection device for collecting hair from the hand of user to prevent the hair from being rinsed down the drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair removal systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,073 describes a device for vacuuming hair as it clipped from the head of a person getting their hair cut. Another type of hair removal system is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,452 showing a combined electric hair clippers, vacuum cleaner and stand. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 459,028 shows a electrical hair ball remover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to remove hair from the head left on the hand of the user during a shower.